Carson's House
'''Carson's House '''is a location first visited by David Hawkings and his group in Season 5's Episode 2 of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. Hence it's name, it is the home of the character Carson. It is a small cabin located somewhere in the wilderness in the vicinity of Big City. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, the house was not actually home to Carson, but likely another individual. When the outbreak began to hit cities more severely, Carson moved out into the countryside where he found the house. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Carson resided in the house for the past year living off the supplies left at the house. It also seemed to be shared by a few of Carson's friends. However, sometime before David's arrival, there was a large breach in the perimeter of the house by a horde of Infected. Some infected managed to get through the storm drain, where two of Carson's comrades were killed defending the house. After the sewers were overrun, Carson made it back to the barricade around the house, and managed to fend off the remaining infected with a shotgun. During David's visit to the house, the place seems to be in fairly good condition, though bodies and junk still scatter the area around and inside the house. Layout Carson's home consists of the home itself, with a small garage attached to the side, a shed in the backyard, and the surrounding valley. In the valley surrounding the house, there is a small rocky gorge, with a waterfall leading into a stream, with fresh water and fish. There is also a sewage drain which opens up to the stream. Directly outside the house, a dirt road leads past a grain silo to a wooden bridge. The bridge crosses over a river, and leads out of the valley. The house itself has two floors. The first floor consists of a small corridor leading into the main area. On the right upon exiting the corridor, there is a small living room with several couches and an old television. This room also has stairs leading to the upper floor. Past the living room, there is a large kitchen, where Carson keeps his large stocks of food. The kitchen has a small bar, with a fridge and a shelf full of alcohol behind the bar. Diagonal to the bar, there is the kitchen counter, where Carson does most of his cooking, with a rusted stove, a sink, another fridge, as well as an outdated microwave. Within the kitchen, there is a small nook that is the dining room, with an exposed boiler, several wooden benches, and some washing machines. Another corridor leads from the kitchen area into the garage, which has a set of stairs leading to the attic. The second floor appears to have been in the process of renovations when the infection broke out, as the floor has various exposed wood-paneling, unpainted walls, and unused construction supplies. Upon coming up the stairs, there is a hallway which leads through the center of the upper floor. On the left of this hallway, there is a large open room which is where the main renovations were taking place, with unused wall paneling and cement bags. This room leads into another smaller room, with several couches and windows looking out onto the road leading to the house. At the end of the hallway, to the right, is a large room full of bunk beds, likely all occupied by Carson's friends. The room has an adjoining bathroom, including several sinks, some falling off the wall, a urinal, a row of showers, and a small closet with a toilet. The door on the right leads outside to the balcony, which overlooks the backyard. The backyard is surrounded by a log fence, with a shooting range just beyond the fence for Carson to practice shooting. The backyard also has a large tin tool shed, which seems to have formerly been a barn. This shed has a trapdoor leading to the basement of the shed. In the basement, it appears one of the wooden walls was broken open, revealing a cement sewer system, which leads into Victory Mine. Current Status When David returned to the house in Episode 8 of Season 5, Carson had moved on and left the house for David. David, however, presumably left the house behind and moved on as well, leaving the house abandoned.Category:Locations